Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 2
Episode 2 of Sgt Frog Abridged is the introductory episode for Tamama and Momoka. Episode Summary Keroro gets a room, then Fuyuki gets a love interest. Keroro has to go and one-up him there as well. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Aki Hinata - LillyLivers *Natsumi Hinata - LillyLivers *Fuyuki Hinata - ThornBrain *Sergeant Keroro - Mugiwara Yoshi *The Narrator - ThornBrain *Momoka Nishizawa - Narusasu *Private Tamama - ThornBrain Other Voices *Aki's husband - ThornBrain *Solid Snake - ThornBrain *Mrs PMS - Mugiwara Yoshi Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 1A *Episode 2A/2B Music Used *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Sleepwalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - General background music *"Keroro Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Tamama *"Eleki Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro saves Tamama Development Notes The original Episode 2 (referred to as "SFA2R") was officially disowned on June 25, 2011. The team stated on their podcast that the remake would be made in July 2012, but they had actually written and completed the entire episode before the end of July 2011. It was released as a surprise on the night of July 29. Post-Credits *Part 1: Natsumi's teacher yells at her peers while she stands around thinking. *Part 2: Keroro's toothbrush explodes. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callforwards *Thorn hid five of his all-time favorite albums with a dark or moody undercurrent in the background: **Elvis Costello's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_and_Chocolate Blood and Chocolate] is on the clock above Natsumi while talking to Aki in the kitchen. **Pink Floyd's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animals_%28Pink_Floyd_album%29 Animals] is on the side of the table as Aki climbs into the basement. **David Bowie's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Low_%28album%29 Low] is on the building behind Momoka while she kneels and cries. **Joy Division's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unknown_Pleasures Unknown Pleasures] is reflected in the gym floor while Natsumi thinks. **The Jesus and Mary Chain's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psychocandy Psychocandy] is reflected in the floor when Keroro sets the house on fire. *Aki's opening remark about periods is a reference to the now-retconned SFA1R and SFA2R; Natsumi and Fuyuki's shocked reactions are because her information is now completely out-of-context. *Other lines that remain from SFA2R include: **Natsumi and Aki's brief argument shortly after the "period" line. **Momoka yelling "STATUE". **Natsumi wondering "Who took all the balls" and someone responding "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY". ***"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY" is expanded to be an early example of her teacher, Mrs PMS, being highly supportive of her. This is further expanded in the Post-Credits. **Keroro directly saying "I'm gay. The end". **Tamama saying "I'm a pretty princess". **Tamama saying "Quatro" and Keroro responding "Agachese". **The Post-Credits of Keroro brushing his toothbrush, though the second "brush" typo in the original sentence is put back into it. **Solid Snake also makes his first appearance in SFA2 like with SFA2R, though the line is changed to instead reference his reaction to Otacon falling in love with Sniper Wolf in Metal Gear Solid. *Aki mentions that she got a "weirdo in glasses" to clear the ghost, Omiyo, out of the basement. The weirdo was Kululu, an early example of him meddling with the past throughout Season 1. This also explains Omiyo's absence throughout SFA: she was effectively exorcised from the series. She later returns in Episode 21. *Although Keroro's excited Spanish is translated as just "???", it actually loosely means "Finally! You got me a train!". *Keroro needing a "weirdly-shaped fruit" is a call-forward to him eating Star Fruit in Episode 7. *Because the Narrator did not appear in Episode 1, he introduces himself as the scene transitions to the school. *Keroro and Fuyuki's nonsensical song apparently helps Fuyuki "get game" in terms of girls (which does actually happen with Momoka). Fuyuki thanks Keroro; later in the Post-Credits Keroro inexplicably responds "No problem, Fuyuki!" and is confused by it. **When Fuyuki finds Keroro hiding in the bushes, Keroro is apparently singing more of the song. His additional lines make even less sense than the first two. *All of Momoka's attempts to hit Tamama with volleyballs involve her trying and failing to sell the "Why don't you make like a tree and leave?" joke. At one point she hits herself in the head so much that she jumbles the line into "Make a tree out of-". **In the Episode Remakes podcast, BigTUnit1 put forward the idea that Momoka was actually trying to say "Make like a tree and die", which would further foreshadow Episode 10. *Keroro first calls Tamama something other than "Private" or "Hun": his "ass", "privates", then finally admits that he's looking for his boyfriend. He does call Tamama both "Private" and "Hun" in the scene, though. **"Privates" is a call-forward to him calling Tamama the same thing in Episode 5. **This is also the first use of "fagmuffin" in the series, and last until Episode 9. *Both Tamama and Keroro tell the dazed Momoka to "walk it off". *Tamama directly explains Momoka's absence for the rest of the season: "And we’re not speaking until trees start dying," a call-forward to the cherry blossom festival in Episode 10. *Keroro is first shown to love cleaning. Other Jokes and References *When Aki says she got a "weirdo in glasses" to clear the ghost out of the basement, Fuyuki responds "Harold Ramis?", who is the bespectacled co-star of Ghostbusters. **Aki's response, "I dunno. It was some guy from Florida" is a reference to Kululu's voice actor Jpace92, a resident of Florida. *The fate of Aki's husband is explained in this episode: Aki stuffed him in the basement and he doesn't appear to mind. He disappears again when Keroro cleans the room. Episode 18 reveals that he is actually Todd Sirkowski. *Aki, Fuyuki and Natsumi can be heard murmuring "Mine?" when inspecting Keroro's room, a reference to the Pixar movie Finding Nemo. *While Momoka is sobbing in her hands, she can be heard saying "Middle School’s so important! These problems matter!". This is a blatant mocking of the lack of major troubles in the life of a child, though the minor things can still feel major to them. *While Tamama is talking to himself, instead of walking in a circle he just wanders off-screen. Reception The episode received 60 "likes", 3 "dislikes" and 30 "favorites" in its first week. Most viewers enjoyed the episode and thought it was much better than the original, though like with SFA1 a small minority thought the opposite. As of August 14, 2016, it has 998 likes and 29 dislikes. Additional Trivia *Like with Episode 1, the original episode was disowned and retconned by the team. This article is of the July 2011 remake, which further establishes the continuity seen from Episode 4 onward, based on the actions of Kululu as hinted in Episode 10. This also means that series running gags that appear in this video should be considered as being established here. A number of running gags originated in SFA2R, which allowed the team to keep some of the original's material and speed up scriptwriting, see the joke explanations above. **Yoshi and Thorn wanted to remake Episode 2 since as early as Episode 5. Their writing style had changed considerably; SFA2R still followed the style from SFA1R, due to it being based on a script by former member DFatman, and as such bared little resemblance to SFA3(R) (which would also be remade). Few of the gags and character personalities had carried over, though more remained from SFA2R than those from SFA1R. **Episode 2 ultimately had four different scripts: Fatman's original script, Thorn and Yoshi's revised script, the rewrite that was used for SFA2R, and finally the remake. *The team's decision to exorcise Omiyo from the basement is a result of them never using her past SFA2R, which was primarily because they never cared about her character in the first place. She ultimately returned in Episode 21 due to being unavoidable in the source video. *Momoka did not have a speaking appearance in another episode until Episode 10, due in part to the trouble the team had with finding a voice actor for her in development of SFA2R. They explain her absence in the remake as Tamama's refusal to associate with her until "trees start dying", though he is later seen at her house in Episode 9. *Due to the release of the SFA1 and SFA2 remakes, TheMidnightFrogs managed to continue their one-abridged-video-each-month streak, which began in October 2010 with SFA4 but was expected to end in the interim between Seasons 1 and 2. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes Category:Remakes